1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission apparatus, an optical repeater and an optical cross-connect equipment, and in particular, relates to an optical transmission apparatus, an optical repeater and an optical cross-connect equipment, each having an optical amplifier by means of an optical fiber doped with Erbium, etc., therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In a network constructed by connecting a plurality of node equipment, normally, there is used an optical transmission apparatus in the node equipment thereof, each having an optical amplifier which is formed with optical fiber doped with Erbium, etc. (hereinafter, it is called “doped fiber”) and a pumping light source therein. Such the optical transmission apparatus, receiving a data optical signal and a supervisory optical signal, which are different in wavelength thereof to each other and are supplied from an upper stream side, amplifies the data optical signal for outputting it to a downstream side thereof. Alternatively, the optical transmission apparatus, taking it into the node equipment of itself, also has a function of receiving the supervisory optical signal and outputting a new supervisory optical signal to a downstream side thereof, or of outputting the data optical signal, on which data from inside of the node equipment of itself is carried, to the downstream side. The optical transmission apparatus in accordance with the related prior art, for achieving the functions mentioned in the above, is so constructed that it comprises two light sources, i.e., a pumping light source for pumping the doped fiber and a light source for the supervisory optical signal.
The optical transmission apparatus in accordance with the related prior art must have at least two kinds of light sources, therefore, it has drawback that components of the total optical transmission apparatus become very large in the number as well as becoming complex in the construction thereof.